Trapped: Day 40
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: An extra day that adds to Trapped - a small one shot, T to be safe!


**Before we get started, this is based on a story called Trapped (duh) and takes place after Chapter 11, it is just an extra day I wanted to add... if you haven't read Tapped, this won't make sense at all so I recommend you read that first, well at least till chapter 11...**

Miles 'Tails' Prower wakes up with sunlight in his eyes. He then saw Wave the Swallow and smiles. The pair fell asleep on the windowsill seat. Tails yawns, then snuggles into Wave. He was so happy. Wave moans as she slowly opens her eyes and looks down at Tails, then smiles as Tails looks up at her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Tails asks.

"Yeah but that's okay." Wave replies, then looks out the window.

The storm was gone. Tails looks out the window and chuckles.

"I thought the storm would be here today." Tails said.

"Glad it isn't." Wave admits.

Tails gets up and runs to the door. He then looks back as Wave got up and walks over.

"Come on, let's sort breakfast." Wave says.

Tails nods.

"Right, I'm a little hungry." Tails admits, then runs off.

Wave giggles as she follows the fox. She walks into the kitchen to see Tails getting his breakfast. Wave got hers and the pair sat down.

"Listen, Wave, about last night." Tails starts and sighs.

"Yes?" Wave asks.

"Can I call you sis?" Tails asks softly.

Wave looks at him shock, then smiles.

"Of course." Wave assures him.

Tails chuckles.

"This is so cool! Wait till Sonic finds out." Tails said.

Wave sighs.

"How will Sonic react?" Wave asks.

Tails sighs.

"Huh, I don't know." Tails replies.

"What if he doesn't like it?" Wave asks.

"Well, that could happen." Tails whispers.

Wave sighs.

"But don't worry! I'm sure everything will be fine." Tails assures her.

Wave smiles.

"Yeah, you're right." Wave says.

After breakfast, Wave head upstairs to get dress. Tails was cleaning up. He then heard a knock on the front door. Tails ran over and answers it to see Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat and Silver the Hedgehog.

"Hey, how did you two cope with the storm last night?" Amy asks as they all walk in.

"We lost power but that's it." Tails replies, closing the door.

They walk into the lounge room. Amy, Cream, Rouge and Blaze sits on the lounge, managing to all fit while Silver at in a armchair and Tails sat in the other armchair.

"Lucky, my roof started leaking." Blaze says.

Cream grabs Cheese and sits him on her lap.

"That sucks." Tails says.

Wave walks in.

"Miss Wave!" Cream shouts.

Wave smiles.

"Oh hey." Wave greets as she stands by Tails, rubbing her neck.

"Are you okay?" Amy asks worried.

"Yeah, fell asleep on the windowsill seat." Wave replies.

"That's silly." Cream says.

"Well she couldn't really get up." Tails says. "I was really scared and I was lying on her." Tails explains.

"Right, you are scared of lighting." Amy says.

Tails nods.

"I'm kinda glade Wave was here with me." Tails admits.

Wave smiles, crossing her arms.

"Oh, it's so good to know you two are getting along." Rouge says.

"Yeah, we are." Tails says.

Wave yawns and Amy giggles.

"Sorry." Wave whispers.

"Don't be Wave." Rouge assures her.

"Can we get you anything?" Wave asks.

"I'm good." Blaze replies.

"I'm fine." Silver says.

"I'm fine, thanks." Amy says.

"We're good." Cream says.

"Choa chao!" Cheese shouts.

"Seems we are fine." Rouge says.

Wave nods.

"Let me know if you need anything." Wave says, sitting on the arm of the armchair.

Tails looks at her smiling.

"So what brings you guys here?" Tails asks.

"Well we have nothing better to do." Rouge replies.

"I better get the washing started." Wave says walking off.

Rouge got up and chase after her. Tails chuckles.

"Tails, do you have all your washing in the laundry?" Wave shouts.

"Yes!" Tails shouts.

"Does Wave do all the washing?" Silver asks.

Tails nods.

"We also take turn in cooking but she's better at it than me so she mainly does it. I help with the washing up." Tails explains.

"I got a feeling Wave isn't going to leave in a hurry." Blaze said as Rouge walks back.

"I hope she stays." Tails admits. "I mean, I really want her to stay. It's so cool having someone around." Tails adds.

"Aww, isn't that sweet." Rouge says.

"Tails, come here!" Wave calls out.

"Coming sis!" Tails shouts as he got up, then runs off.

He walks into the laundry.

"Yes Wave?" Tails said.

"We are running low on laundry detergent and fabric softener. We should go shopping so can you start a list?" Wave asks.

"Of course." Tails says, then walks off.

He grabs a note pad and pen he keeps in the kitchen, in the bottom draw. He starts writing the list as he walks into the lounge room.

"Sis?" Amy asks.

Tails looks at her shock, then chuckles nervously.

"Um, well..." Tails whispers as Wave walks in.

"What is it?" Wave asks.

"Nothing." Tails whispers.

"Big sister huh, I can see that." Rouge admits, walking over.

Wave looks at her shock and chuckles.

"Hey Wave, do you have any family?" Blaze asks.

"No, my father passed away when I was little and I don't have any other family. I was also an only child so no siblings." Wave explains.

"Really?" Cream asks.

Wave nods.

"Well you have a little brother now." Amy said.

Wave looks at Tails.

"Well, we don't know how Sonic will take it so I have to explain to him when he gets back." Tails explains. "Well, we need to get down the street, do you guys want to come?" Tails asks.

"Sounds like fun." Amy says.

"Alright, let's all go!" Rouge shouts.

"I'll write the rest of the list, you make sure the house is locked up." Wave tells Tails.

She grabs the note pad and pen, then walks off.

"Wait here." Tails says, then runs off.

He double checks everything and made to the front to see Wave with everyone. They head out and Tails locks the door.

"Ready?" Wave asks.

"Let's go." Rouge says.

They head off. Tails looks at Wave who has the list.

"We can get a few other things too." Wave tells Tails who nods.

"Sounds good." Tails says smiling.

Tails then sighs as he thought about Sonic.

'I wonder where Sonic is?' Tails asks himself.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic the Hedgehog was lying on the bed in the white room. He didn't have the strength to sit up. He can't remember the last time he ate, but he wasn't hungry.

 _"Sonic, are you alive?" Dr Eggman says over the PA._

"Eggman." Sonic whispers, lifting his head up.

 _"So that is a yes." Eggman says._

"What do you want?" Sonic asks softly.

 _"I am just making sure you are alive." Eggman says._

"Then go away." Sonic whispers, lying back down. 'Am I going to die here?' Sonic asks himself, closing his eyes.

 **This was just a random oneshot to add to Trapped, again if you haven't read Trapped, this will be confusing... anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye!**


End file.
